


Harry Ootori

by dead_lilli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Business Empire, Crossover, Lord Potter, Tags May Change, lord black, other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_lilli/pseuds/dead_lilli
Summary: Harry Potter finds out that he has an Uncle in Japan. Being done with the abuse he's suffered at Britain's magical community's hands, Harry packs up and leaves Britain to join Japan's muggle community.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago on ffnet and had all but abandoned it but I suddenly felt inspired again so here we are. ~crossposted~

Harry Potter was relaxing in the sitting room of Potter Manor when an owl flew down and landed on the arm of his chair.

"What do you have for me?" he asked the owl rhetorically as he pulled the string attaching the letter to its foot.

He scratched the owl behind its ear while reading the contents of the letter. It was an audit from Gringotts updating him on the current status of recovering the money that had been stolen from his accounts over the years. Dumbledore and some of his supposed friends had been stealing from him for years, those manipulating bastards. The worst part was that if they had asked, he would have given them everything and the world. He was naïve and believed they were his friends and wanted what was best for him. What a fool he was.

The more he thought about it, the more obvious it became that he was manipulated from the beginning. He had been so blind not to see it. The Weasley family had been planted at the train station. What type of wizarding family enters through the muggle entrance to platform 9 3/4 shouting about it completely ignoring the statute of secrecy? Even the fact that they sent Hagrid, a half-giant groundskeeper, to inform him about the wizarding world should have been a red flag. But he had been so damaged from his time with the Dursleys that he had to cling to any form of affection tossed his way. He knew better now.

Of course, it made sense. It explained so many things. Why Sirius was never given a trial. Why Dumbledore didn't tell him about the Horcruxes, or even just take care of them himself. Why he was made to stay with muggle relatives who obviously despised magic. Why he was sent back to them every year even after begging the headmaster to let him stay at Hogwarts. Why no one noticed the visible signs of abuse. Dumbledore had played his life like a chess game, and he was happy to let it slide because at least he had a chance at some form of kindness in his life. He was stupid.

After the war, he entered Gringotts to pay them reperations for all the damage he had done to them during the war. While they had been quite hostile at first, they eventually came to an agreement that if he were to donate 5 million galleons as reparation, he would be allowed to continue business as per usual with Gringotts. After confirming that he even had that much money in his accounts, Harry quickly agreed to their conditions. Happy with the money they had received, the goblins offered to confirm any accounts in his name, gather an inventory of said accounts and make sure there was no magic influencing his decisions. What they found had been shocking for Harry.

One Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had Harry's parents' wills sealed and proceeded to appoint himself as Harry's magical guardian giving him access to Harry's accounts. Since Harry's parents' deaths, Dumbledore had embezzled over 10 million galleons from the Potter accounts and redistributed the money into personal accounts as well as the personal accounts of Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger, along with a few other accounts belonging to people whose names Harry recognized from Order meetings.

As it turned out, the people who he considered his best friends turned out to be nothing more than con artists. Harry was lucky that he had friends left over after the whole ordeal. Though he hadn't treated them as well as he should have in school, Luna and Neville stuck by him through thick and thin.

After the war, Luna and Neville, who had finally admitted thier feelings towards eachother, decided to pack up and move across the pond. Like most of his friends, Britain contained bad memories and they wanted to get away from it. They invited him to join them, but he couldn't bring himself to intrude on the new couple's happiness.

Once the rest of the Weasley family found out about what Molly, Ron, and Ginny had done, they were quick to take Harry's side. The traitors were cast out and the rest of the family moved to Romania where Charlie worked. The twins set up another Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Romania and left their store in Diagon to be run by another lovely set of twins named Julia and Marie. Bill and Fluer on the other hand moved to France to stay with the Delacours for the time being. The goblins in Britain hadn't been very happy to loose one of their best curse-breakers to France, but agreed that it was for the best that he was able to spend time with his wife's family.

Harry had felt bad about how quickly the rest of the Weasleys were to take his side, but he couldn't say that he wasn't grateful for it. It had been one of the nicest things anyone had done for him. But given the life he had lead so far, his standards wern't that high.

After the war, he and Draco Malfoy decided to put aside their petty schoolboy rivalry and became quick friends. Draco was quick to introduce Harry into his friend group. Harry had been shocked to hear that most of Draco's close friends at Hogwarts, which didn't include Crabbe and Goyle much to Harry's surprise, were firmly against Voldemort and his anti-muggle regime. While they didn't deny their appreciation for certain aspects of 'banned magic,' they had no desire to kill off all muggles and muggleborns. Instead, they wanted stricter laws on the statute of secrecy and more freedom of magic. They had been stuck due to their families' ties to the Dark Lord and were constantly looking for ways out. Among Draco's friends were Blaise Zambini, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott. Once he got past their cold exterior and snarky humour, they were quite the friendly bunch and had become some of his closest advisors when navigating the political aspect of magical Britain.

When he had claimed his titles of Lord Potter-Black soon after he found out about his inheritance, the group of Slytherins were quick to make sure he could portray the perfect pureblood heir. As they would say, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans. You're entering our world now, you must learn our traditions and how to present yourself as a proper Lord.' They educated him on proper etiquette and made sure he knew what his responsibilities as a head of house were. They had also explained to him the old traditions that magic was steeped in and why it was important for him to embrace wizarding high society.

His time spent with his new Slytherin friends had also allowed him to realize how important it was to learn the rich history and traditions of the magical world. He had never felt more in tune with his magic since he started participating in the olde magik rites. He started to understand why Dumbledore wanted the world to forget about them. It lessened the power of the magic community and lowered the ability to retain family magics like the Black's metamorphasus trait. Well, that and inbreeding lessened those traits. But that's a tale for another day. 

Harry's new friends were also planning to move away from Britain. Most of the Slytherins still had their houses in France, and much like other survivors of the war, they wanted to get away from Britain and start anew. It was because of this that Harry had decided to move away as well. He was done with Britain. Honestly, he was done with the magical world on a whole. So, he was going to go live in Japan. Even if it wouldn't be entirely sunshine and roses for him there, it couldn't be any worse than the magical community that was on his back all the time.

When his friends had found out they were shocked.

'Why Japan? Why not another English speaking country? Do you even know Japanese?' They had asked.

Harry laughed. It had actually come up when he was looking over the summary of any transactions made from his accounts. Harry noticed there was a monthly stipend being paid to the Ootori Group from the main Potter vault. It was the only transaction that had been on the account and it dated back to before he was born. Deciding to look into it, especially after all the drama with Dumbledor and his merry gang of idiots, he found that he had a long-lost Uncle on his father's side of the family.

\-----

_"Greetings Account Manager Steelfist, may your enemies tremble at the sight of you."_

_"And you, Lord Potter-Black." the goblin replied. "I was told you had an inquiry about our audit of your accounts. I believe we had planned to retrieve all money stolen from your accounts, with interest. Is this no longer the plan?"_

_The goblin seemed agrivated at the thought of losing the chance to bankrupt so many people. Fair enough, Harry thought, goblins are not known for their kindness and charity._

_"No Steelfist, I still want to claim as much money as I possibly can back from those traitors. We agreed upon 10% instrest on all money taken and 5% donation to the bank for your troubles, correct."_

_The goblin gave a malicious grin with a pleased nod to the young lord._

_"The reason I am here is actually to discuss why a company called, The Ootori Group, has been taking a monthly stipend since before my parents passed from the main Potter Vaults. I was led to believe only Potters can take anything from the main vault. If it is someone with a blood relation to me, I would like to be able to meet them. This way I can use them in my custody case. If the Wizengamot insists I must have a guardian since I am only 15, even if the Tri-Wizard Tournament emancipated me in lady magic's eyes and the fact that I turned 17 before I was hit with the de-ageing curse, possibly this person or group could take that role."_

_The goblin looked at the paper where the company had been listed. Calling in an assistant, Steelfist spoke in Gobbledygook asking for the companies file. Shortly after a file appeared on the goblin's desk and was handed to the young lord._

_"If I recall correctly, it is a company run by the squib child of the late Lord Charlus Potter and Lady Dorea Potter nee Black. They sent him off to a prominent family in the muggle world which they closely worked with, the Ootori family, who were unable to have children. The Ootori family was given a monthly stipend for their son, and it was to continue being given to him until the day he died. After the fiasco of having a squib, the late Lord and Lady were hesitant to try again. They were in their late 50s when they had your father. Lord Potter passed shortly before you were born from Kneazle Lumps and Lady Potter was killed in an attack on Potter Manor by Voldemort."_

_Harry looked through the file as Steelfist talked. The actual company operated primary in medicine and was quite prominent in the muggle world. They also had a small private security force, and their fingers dipped in many other business ventures. On paper, it showed that Potter Corporation, something he had never heard of before but seemed to be an official muggle company, donated to the Ootori Group monthly._

_"How exactly did my grandparents know the Ootori family?"_

_"Your grandfather was heavily involved in the muggle world. He was much like your late godfather and Arthur Weasley in that aspect. He liked the idea of combining muggle inventions with magic. However, when Grindelwald came to power, your grandfather decided that instead of combining muggle inventions with magic, he should invest in the muggle world and make a company for himself to protect the Potter name should the wizarding world crumble."_

_Harry hummed to himself in thought, "So what exactly is the Potter Co. involved in? As they knew the Ootori group, I would assume there was a medical aspect."_

_"They are involved in developing the technology. Potter Co. is one of the world's most renowned developers of medical and weapons technology. While Potter Co. is the general umbrella company, they have many subsidiaries running under their own brand names all over the world. Other smaller businesses have made deals with the Potter Co. to run under their own names, in general still recieve most of their resources from Potter Co.. The corperation is also one of largest employers of squibs and muggleborns in the world."_

_"How is it being run? To my understanding, no one in my family has been active in the muggle world for years." Harry doubted his parents had time to run such a large company while they were fighting in a war and his grandparents must have been focused more on their child than the business since his fathers journals rarely mentioned them working in anything other than Wizengamot._

_"After your grandparents had James, they decided to retire from running the company. They assigned people to run the entire company which funds itself at this point. However, there is a clause in the company's contract that if a future Potter ever wanted to take control of the company, they would be able to get involved as long as they are educated or being educated in business and the company continues to turn a profit."_

_Harry looked up at the goblin, interested in the prospect. Nothing was left for him in the wizarding world. He was over being the hero who had to fix the world's issues._ _Did this mean he could just pack and set up shop in the muggle world instead? This could be his excuse. Especially if he had an uncle, who could take legal custody of him. Perhaps he could even dabble in making muggle technology work in the wizarding world. To his knowledge the closest thing wizards got to TV was a pensive. There was a lot to think about._

_"Could you put me in contact with my estranged Uncle? If I can get the Wizengamot to transfer my custody to him, I should be able to continue my muggle schooling and live in the muggle world instead, correct?"_

_"I believe I can set up an appointment with your lawyer and uncle. You will most likely have to learn Japanese though. The Ootori group is based in Japan."_

_Harry grinned. Learning a new language was the least of his problems if it meant he could escape the nightmare called wizarding Britain._

_\-----_

_When Harry walked into the meeting room the next day, he was faced with a stern-looking Asian man accompanied by a slightly less stern-looking lawyer and a somewhat friendly looking assistant. Using the little cultural knowledge, he had about Japan from the book he bought about Japanese customs the day before, Harry bowed to the man he assumed to be his Uncle. After receiving a slight nod of approval from his Uncle and introductions were exchanged, Harry sat down, his lawyer, Nigel Brookes, taking a seat in the spot next to him._

_Once everyone was settled, Harry's account manager, Steelfist spoke up._

_"Thank you for coming today Mr. Ootori. I understand how valuable time is for you so let me get to the point. This is your brother James' son, Harry. I'm unsure if you have kept up with the news in wizarding Europe but young Harry just recently defeated Britain's Dark Lord. Due to a stray spell in the battle, young Lord Potter-Black was de-aged and the governing body of magical Britain is insisting he has a guardian even though, in the eyes of magic, he has been emancipated. We are hoping you would be willing to become his ward until he is of age as a way for him to escape the control of Britain's magical government. If you are willing, we would also like you to mentor him in muggle business as he would like to return to the muggle world and take over the Potter Corperation."_

_Mr Ootori leaned back in his seat, suddenly looking a lot older. "I assumed something happened when James stopped writing, but I was unaware it was due to a dark lord. I assume he is dead then. I was never one for being involved in the magical community. Although my birth parents were a part of it, I was never too connected to them as I was blood apopted by my muggle parents and brought up in the muggle world. I met you once as a baby, but I was too busy with young children of my own to come again and James had mentioned that due to a war going on it had been unsafe to write or visit."_

_Harry spoke, interrupting the tense silence that filled the room, "I understand if you are unwilling to take me in, Mr Ootori. Especially as you have children of your own to take care of." he felt it would be impolite to call him but his first name without permission. "If it is inconvenient for you, I am happy to find my own place of living in Japan so you wouldn't be bothered. I'm used to taking care of myself and I have enough money to purchase a house. I would just need your signature as a failsafe in case the government tries to take control. I wouldn't bother you for anything. Honestly."_

_Mr Ootori scoffed, "I will not have you insult the Ootori name by assuming I cannot provide adequate care for you. My daughter moved out to live with her husband and my two eldest sons have places of their own. There is plenty of room for you at my house. Although I no longer carry the Potter name, you are family and one should always help family. Had I known James had died, I would have taken you in then and brought you up as a proper heir to the Potter Corportation from the start. The school my children attended has a magical branch and you would still be taught how to run a business empire at the same time. In fact, I will have you enrolled there as, if I remember correctly from James' letters, the magic school here doesn't continue muggle subjects."_

_Harry looked shocked. He wasn't used to people giving two cents about his wellbeing in any way. The people he had thought to be his best friends had never cared for him. They only cared for his name._

_Mr Ootori turned to his assistant and spoke in Japanese, then turned to the goblin and said, "All I would have to do to put him under my care would be to sign a paper, correct? Then legally I can take him back with me to Japan as my ward."_

_The goblin nodded._

_Harry's head spun. He had come up with a multitude of reasons his uncle should sign the papers, and he needed none of them. There had to be some sort of incentive for the man. No one was this nice. That's not how the world works._

_Then it hit him. Of course, there was a hidden agenda to his Uncle's movements. He now had a close connection to the next heir of Potter Co. Even if he was originally tied to the company through birth, he gave up the right to run it when he took over the Ootori Group. What better motivation for the man to take Harry in than to receive full insights to the workings of Potter Co. while Harry was still learning to manage the company._

_He felt stupid that he had thought, even for one second, that someone had actually cared for him. 'Everyone has hidden agendas. Trust no one. The only person you can believe in is yourself. If you don't help yourself no one will.' His mantra continued in his head._

_"How soon can you have the papers here?" asked Mr. Ootori._

_The goblin opened the folder in front of him, "I have them right here. Once they are signed, the ministry's records will be automatically updated to reflect the change in custody."_

_Harry's lawyer spoke up for the first time, "As his blood-relation, no one can testify against your custody over Lord Potter-Black except for the young Lord himself. Especially since your only tie to the magical world is by birth."_

_Mr Ootori nodded, handing the paper over to his lawyer to make sure everything was in check._

_"Lord Potter-Black," Mr Ootori started but was quickly cut off._

_"Please call me Harry, Mr Ootori."_

_"Very well, Harry. Please call me Ojisan. If you move to Japan with me, I will hire private tutors to make sure you are up to standard on your muggle schooling. Once they approve of your education, you will be transferred to Ouran Academy, the same school as my youngest son, Kyoya. It is a prestigious school with many connections so you should make sure you hold yourself with the poise of someone of your standing. You will also have tutors on etiquette to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself in high-class society. Until I find a suitable assistant for you, you may use my assistant, Reo Tanaka. Call him at any time if you need something from me. If you would like to talk to me personally, I would appreciate it if you make an appointment as my time is valuable."_

_"Of course, Ojisan," Harry replied dejectedly. He should have known better than to expect he had a kind and caring Uncle. At least the etiquette classes shouldn't take long. The Slytherins had spent hours with him teaching him how to hold a teacup properly._

_"I will give you a list of people you can choose from to be your assistant once you arrive in Japan. If you are unable to choose, one will be assigned to you. My youngest will help you with anything else you may need."_

_Mr Ootori's lawyer passed the paper back to Mr Ootori to sign, confirming that nothing was out of place._

_"Is there anything else you need?" Mr Ootori addressed the goblin._

_The goblin shook his head._

_"Then I must go. Harry, I expect you to be ready to leave Britain by the end of the week. I will have a passport and private jet awaiting your call."_

_Harry looked a bit confused, "Ojisan, why could I not just take an international portkey. Was that not the way you arrived here?"_

_Mr Ootori's assistant Reo came over to him and explained handing him a thick folder, "As you will be entering the muggle world, you need to have not just appeared from nowhere. Here are my number and a list of all the information you may need from us. Please call me at least one hour before you are ready to leave. Have all boxes you wish to ship labelled with the address on the folder. They will be picked up and shipped to your new residence when you call. Also, make sure any magical items are well hidden or on your person as you will be moving to the muggle world. We will have a car pick you up from your current location of residence. Please let me know if you need anything else."_

_Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and nodded with a faraway look in his eyes trying to process all the information he was just given._

_Mr Ootori's assistant walked out of the door following his boss's departure._

_Harry turned to Steelfist his lawyer and asked, "Is there anything I should be worried about?"_

_Steelfist sighed, "Just beware, young Lord, that not all kind actions have pure intentions behind them."_

_Harry's lawyer scoffed in agreement. "That man will use you to further his personal goals. I would suggest you tread lightly around him."_

_Harry nodded, "Thank you for your time Steelfist, Brookes. Unless you need anything else from me, I will be taking my leave. I have a few things I need to get in order before my departure."_

_"I believe everything is in order, Lord Potter-Black. May your gold forever grow." Steelfist replied_

_"And may your enemies ever tremble, Steelfist."_

\-----

It was finally nearing the end of the week and he had only just gotten up the courage to send a letter to Draco informing him of his departure. He and his friends were some of the few people still residing in the UK and Harry hated to disappoint people.

_Pride,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have recently discovered that my father had a squib brother. As the ministry is pressuring me to find a legal guardian until I am 17, even though magic herself has emancipated me, I have decided to forgo my current life in the magical world and restart in the muggle one. I shall be leaving for Japan, where my Uncle currently presides._

_As your many lessons have taught me, there is more to being a Lord than sitting around and spending your money. I would appreciate it if you were to take over any social events I am expected to attend as Lord Potter-Black and explain to my associates that I will not be present in magical Britain for at least the next two years, if not more, due to extenuating circumstances._

_Should you need anything else, you know how to reach me,_

_Raven_

"Hedwig," Harry called out to his companion. "Please deliver this to Pride."

She nibbled his finger as he attached the letter to her leg.

Sighing, Harry scratched behind her ear, "Will you be coming with me to Japan, Hedwig?"

She gave him a nip looking mortally offended.

"I would never suggest you would abandon me Hed. I just know you had your eye on a mate and I would never want to take that chance away from you."

Hedwig scoffed and gave him a look saying as if she would let her owlet go off alone.

Harry chuckled at his owls' antics and waved her off to go deliver the letter. He had a lot of packing and organizing to do before he would be ready to leave the country.

\-----

Draco Malfoy stormed through Potter Manor with a letter in his hand, Blaise Zambini trailing behind him.

"Potter! What is this rubbish?" he shouted as he entered the living room.

Harry Potter looked up from where he sat on his favourite seat in the living room. He expected Draco would floo call him, or even just reply to his letter, not come all the way to visit him in person.

"Draco, Blaise, how lovely to see you." Harry's smile not reaching his eyes.

Walking up to the desk and throwing the letter in front of Harry, Draco said, "Cut the crap. What is this stupidity about you leaving the magical community? By all means, go someplace else, but I don't want to have to deal with your hordes of fans asking me where you disappeared to."

"I knew you worried about me somewhere behind your attitude. Why I would even say, you liked me more than a friend if you didn't already have a boyfriend." Harry smirked as he eyed Blaise who was standing behind Draco.

An undignified snort came from the aforementioned man.

"It's lovely to see you too, Harry. Now please explain to us why you're going to Japan." Blaise said pulling a pouting Draco onto his lap as he sat on the loveseat across from Harry's chair.

Harry sighed leaning back in his chair, "You know I don't like the fame. While Wizengamot was pressuring me to find a guardian or be appointed one, I stumbled upon a solution. My dad had a squib brother who was adopted by a Japanese family. He's agreed to take me in and introduce me to the muggle business world and I get away from the fame, the idiots trying to rule my life, and get to meet another relative of mine."

Draco snorted. "I hope this one is better than your other relatives."

The look in Harry's eyes said it all.

Sitting up straight, Draco growled, "Not again. He's not threatening you, is he? I will kill that son of a bitch. He better watch his-"

"Draco!" Harry interrupted, shocked. "It's not like that at all. It's just that-" Harry pauses, letting out a sigh, gathering his thoughts, "I understand why he's so willing to take me in. He's just another manipulator. Not like I haven't dealt with them before. Plus, its only two years. If he acts out in any way against me, all I have to do is tell the goblins to cut his funding."

"That's not the issue, Harry." Draco sighed. "I understand that you have a hard time believing this, but some people genuinely care for you out there. If they would let me take guardianship of you, I would. After you got hit with that de-ageing spell, even before that, Britain's had it out for you. It sucks to be you. You've been seventeen before. I don't understand why they think you can't take care of yourself-" Draco paused for a moment and then backtracked. "Well, I do understand. You're utterly hopeless and if I were to leave you along you would turn into a hermit. But their reasoning isn't solid. You still have all of your memories. It's just your body that's younger." Draco continues off on a tangent about how stupid Britain's government is and then sighs.

Blaise took over, pressing his head into his lover's shoulder and pulling him close to get him to calm down, "What I believe Draco is trying to say, is that we're here for you. Even if it means taking on the rest of the world."

Harry's eyes shone with unshed tears. They weren't meant to be kind. Everyone has hidden agendas. Trust no one. The only person you can trust is yourself. If you don't help yourself no one will.

"In any case," Blaise continued, "what is it actually that your new Uncle is hoping to gain by adopting you?"

Harry sighed, "It turns out my grandfather created a multi-billion-dollar business called, Potter Co. in the muggle world. It became very successful and is one of the biggest suppliers for multiple large companies from what I understand. I need to research a bit more. My Uncle, who runs the Ootori Group, is one of the companies that work alongside Potter Co."

"And as the heir to Potter Co. you're a valuable piece to have within his grasp." Draco continued for him with a sigh. "Why must you always get put in these situations, Potter? You have the worst of luck. It's hard to believe you're even alive still."

Harry chuckled grimly.

"So, should I threaten him," Draco smirked. "I have a wonderful torture chamber."

Shaking his head, Harry laughed. "You probably shouldn't do that. Do you by any chance have connections to magical Japan though? I just realized they might have issues with an unknown magical coming to their country without notifying them. Especially since I'll be travelling by muggle means."

"The goblins have most likely already fixed that for you," Blaise replied. "They seem to like you more than most."

"Because unlike you uptight purebloods, I don't pretend to think I'm better than them. Did you really think I wasn't listening to all the scary shit Binns told us about them? Better to be on their good side. You do realize that once the whole 'broke into the bank' thing was sorted, they helped me. That goblin who was working for Dumbles, they executed him on sight."

Getting up out of his seat on Blaise's lap, Draco sighed. "Yes, yes. You've lectured us on this before. We get it. Be nice to magical creatures because they can mess you up. Now, when are you leaving?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and responded with a nervous chuckle and a cheeky grin. "Tomorrow?"

Letting out a frustrated growl, Draco leapt at Harry and started shaking him like there was no tomorrow while Blaise chuckled in the background.

"Alright, that's enough." Blaise interrupted their fight. "Now down to the real question we came to ask. Right Draco?" 

Draco sighed. "I guess. But don't think you're getting back into my good books for a while."

Harry sighed, trying to fix his hair as he settled back into his seat. "So, what is it?"

Blaise and Draco shared a look before Draco spoke up, "Can we move to Japan with you?"

Staring at the two men in front of him Harry's eyes widened. "You want to move to Japan with me?"

Draco nodded.

"But- you have a life here. And what about your plans to move to France. Daphne and Theo would be upset if you abandoned them."

"They'll be fine Harry." Blaise responded in a soft voice. "You on the other hand? We're worried about you. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone. You shouldn't really have to deal with it at all in the first place."

Harry looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. He would be fine by himself. He's been alone his whole life. Being alone again wouldn't kill him. But it would be nice to have someone there that he knew.

'No. Everyone has hidden agendas. Trust no one. The only person you can trust is yourself. If you don't help yourself no one will.' Harry's mantra echoed trough his mind.

"You already have plans to go to France. You should stick with them. You can always come visit me. I mean, if you want to."

Draco sighed. "We're not going to leave you to fend for yourself, Harry. I already have my account manager looking for a house in Japan. You'll need to tell me the exact address and city of course, but we're buying a house near you. We can always live in both France and Japan. It's not a huge inconvenience and it gives me an excuse to buy more clothes."

Blaise groaned at the mention of shopping but continued on Draco's line of thought. "I have heard that eastern wizards practice different traditions than we do and I always did want to learn more about their culture." Blaise let out an exhasperated sigh, continuing on. "I'll suffer through Draco's shopping trips for you Harry, but you have to promise you'll come over if you ever want anything."

Harry nodded, eyes watering yet again. "If you guys are sure you want to, I guess it would be nice to have you close just in case."

Draco smiled, plopping down next to his ex-rival and pulling him into a hug.

Freezing at the feeling of touch, Harry panicked before calming down and relaxing into his friend's arms. He still hadn't gotten used to being touched. Damn Dursleys. But he was getting there. And soon the magical world would be long behind him. Everything was coming right. Maybe he could trust people...

\-----

Later that night Harry sent letters to the Weasleys and Neville and Luna, about his departure to Japan, receiving a quick reply back the next morining.

Neville and Luna wished him luck and told him if he ever needed anything they were a floo call away. Of course, Luna in her ever-cryptic ways left a post script saying, _if he allows himself to bloom, the one will come to pick him_. After pondering on the words for a few moments, he decided to leave them be. Luna's advice is never clear until you need it. Or sometimes if you were being especially pig-headed, after the moment has passed.

The twin's letter arrived from Bulgaria letting him know that they expected a weekly update and if they ever found out something had happened to their little brother they would personally come, and prank said person for the rest of their lives, along with a general message from the other Weasleys wishing him luck on his new venture. 

That afternoon he made sure he had all the magical items he had planned on taking in his trunk, then he shrunk it and attached it to the chain hanging around his neck. Along with his now shrunken trunk, sat a stag, a lily flower, a grim, a wolf, and a panther. The people who he lost who actually gave a shit about him. For all their mistakes and blind trust in that manipulative man he once called headmaster, they did all care in their own way.

He picked up his newly purchase phone, laptop bag, and suitcase with some muggle clothes picked out for him curtesy of Fleur Weasley and placed them near the entrance to Potter Manor. He had already informed Reo, Mr Ootori's assistant, earlier that day he would be ready at 3pm and he had nothing worth sending over in boxes so they need not come by and pick up anything. Reo had been quite helpful over the past few days and he was starting to see the benefits of having a personal assistant. So much that he got the man to send through the profiles of the approved assistants early and organized to meet with five of the people on the list once he was in Japan.

Harry had spent the past few days learning more about Potter Co. and getting in contact with the current CEO, Mathew Birmingham. Birmingham was a squib originally from the Smith family who had had heard of the young 'boy-wonder' and was not impressed with the idea that some intitled kid from the magical world wanted to step in and take his place as CEO. Though sceptical of Harry's qualifications at first, Birmingham quickly warmed up to the young Lord after learning Harry didn't necessarily want to take his place as CEO but instead, get involved in the company until Birmingham was ready to retire.

Birmingham was also incredibly supportive of his choice to go to Ouran Academy in Japan. He mentioned it was one of the top schools in the world and suggested that he continue higher education at the Academy. Something about meeting the children of Potter Co.'s business partners. He also heavily suggested that Harry should learn both Cantonese and Mandarin at some point as 'many of Potter Co.'s business partners are based in China' and 'it's a useful tool while negotiating'.

When Harry heard that he sighed and added it as another language on his list. Sadly, language potions are only a short-term solution to learning a new language and can't be used as a full time solution. Especially since they only translated spoken words. While there were artefacts out there which allowed permanent translation and glasses and quills that allowed you to read and write in other languages, they were considered 'cheating' by most of magical scociety and he was forbidden from using them. His tutors, which he had started lessons with over email, had all agreed that he was a quick learner when he applied himself and if he went through full language immersion, he would learn the spoken language almost fluently within a month while the written language would come quickly with practice.

Looking at the clock, Harry decided he had time for a cup of tea.

Sitting down in the living room Harry called for Dobby. "Would you please make me a cup of tea, Dobby."

"Of course, Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby replied, snapping his fingers making a steaming cup of tea appear.

A smiled appeared on Harry's face as he picked up the cup of tea and cradled it in his hands, letting the warmth from the cup seep through into his hands. "You're an angel Dobby. Are you sure you'll be fine here? I can get you a room at the Ootori residence."

Dobby nodded with a smile. "Dobby will be making sure Master Harry Potter's house is ready for whenever Master Harry Potter wants to come back." quickly interrupting himself, Dobby continued. "But should Master Harry Potter be needing anything while he's being away, Master Harry Potter should call Dobby. "

"I appreciate it Dobby." Harry replied with a somber smile. "I would love for you to be able to come with me, but I'll be staying in the muggle world. I promise I will call you should I need anything, but you must make sure you stay invisible to muggles."

"I will Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby will be the best Dobby can be!" Dobby said with a grin.

Harry smiled. The memory of how Dobby came to work for him resurfacing. Though Dobby was happy to be a free elf, he was slowly losing his magic. Once Harry realized what was happening, he tried to find a way to stop his friend dying without losing his freedom. Eventually, he asked Dobby what was wrong. Dobby explained that house-elves were actually cursed out from the high elves. They betrayed magic, and the only way they could keep their magic was to bond to a wizard. This bond forces house elves to clean and cook for their bonded as the only way to keep their magic. In the beginning, most wizards and witches treated the elves kindly, but once they realized they were basically slaves to wizards, the turned cruel. To still be humane, and allow Dobby to keep his magic, Harry decided to bond with Dobby. In agreement to bond, Dobby would receive a monthly payment of 5 galleons and as many socks as he would like. Harry tried to get Dobby to accept more money. However, Dobby was insistent that 5 galleons were already too much for the great Harry Potter to be paying Dobby.

Harry took a long sip from his tea, time flying by as he reminisced about the past.

The doorbell rang.

Harry put his cup down, and it vanished. Smiling he grabbed his newly purchased muggle suitcase and opened the door, ready to face his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lord Potter-Black." a soft voice shook Harry from his research.

Looking up at the door to his personal office in the Ootori manor, Harry was startled to see his personal assistant Tetsuya Nasukawa.

“Your uncle would like to speak to you about your entrance into Ouran. Your tutors reported to him that you are at an acceptable level to join the school starting next week and he would like to go over the details of what he expects of you.”

Harry nodded. “What have I said about calling me Harry, Tetsuya. You’ve given me the privilege of calling you by your first name, there’s no need for formalities. Plus, I’m still uncomfortable with the whole ‘Lord’ thing.”

“I apologize Lord Harry, but it would be improper for me to address you in such a personal matter.” Tetsuya replied.

Harry sighed, Tetsuya was very good at his job and very nice but getting him to be a little less formal was extremely hard. “Perhaps just in private then?”

“If you insist Harry.”

Harry smiled. Tetsuya Nasukawa was a muggleborn English Japanese wizard who had studied at Hogwarts and had struggled to find a job. When he was three he moved the England from Japan as his mother’s father became ill and his mother wished to spend as much time with her father as possible before his death. When Nasukawa’s grandfather died, his parents had decided to stay in Britain, as he had already started schooling there. His father had been very insistent he continue self-studying muggle subjects so when he finished Hogwarts he took his muggle school exit exams and decided to go to business school in Japan. After attending university for four years and graduating at the top of his class, Nasukawa went on to study business organization and business planning for an additional two years. The only reason Nasukawa had decided to apply for the job he was over-qualified for was so he could still be involved in the magical world. At least, according to his file.

After meeting him and getting to know the man a bit better Harry realized the real reason Tetsuya applied was to get his foot in the door at Potter Co. Not that Harry really minded at the end of the day, the man was good at his job and always kept Harry’s best interests in mind, going so far to inform him of anything Harry’s uncle tried to pull over his head.

“When would Ojisan like me in his office?” Harry asked Tetsuya as he closed the file on his desk.

“1:00 pm sharp.”

Harry nodded. “Could you please send me a reminder text 5 minutes before?”

“Of course, Harry.” Tetsuya said with a smile.

“Thank you, Tetsuya. I’ll call if I need anything else.”

Tetsuya took that as his cue to leave and promptly left Harry’s office.

It had been almost two months since Harry arrived at the Ootori manor. No less than 2 days after he arrived, Harry went into full immersion Japanese learning. His writing was still struggling, but his speech and understanding of the language was solid, minus, of course, his obvious English accent. In fact, the reason he was able to pick it up so quickly in the end was his occlumency studies. The ability to sort all his memories in his mind drastically improved his memorization abilities. His catch-up work in muggle schooling was actually what had Harry struggling. While in muggle school, the Dursleys would be extremely upset if he outperformed Dudley so he had to stop performing well on the tests. It came to the point where he had to know the material so well that he could choose which questions to miss on quizzes. The issue wasn’t so much that Harry didn’t do that well in his muggle schooling, it was that Japan was much more advanced in their schooling that Harry had more than just 4 years of schooling to catch up with, especially since all his schooling was done in a different language than what he was used to.

While his maths were still under where the tutors would like it to be, he was at least caught up to the current curriculum in the school. No doubt Mr. Ootori would have him continue with tutoring once he had entered school. He didn’t seem to be the type of man who accepted anything less than perfect.

On the topic of Mr. Ootori, what Harry had taken to call him in his head as he had seen the man less than twice outside of meals since he arrived at the manor, the man was as unapproachable as he originally appeared. Until Harry was properly trained, Mr. Ootori saw no point in interacting with his nephew. Though, Harry wasn’t too upset over that aspect of his uncle’s personality. He was used to being left to his own devices and much preferred it over being suffocated with attention.

Turning back to the folder on his desk he looked down at the information inside. It was a full investigation into his youngest cousin. Kyouya Ootori was a very secretive person and Harry knew the man had banned any of his ‘business acquaintances’ from coming over until Harry was to officially enter high society. The only thing he was sure about after meeting Kyouya was that the man was determined to be remembered as more than just the Ootori’s third son. Something he could understand better after the Slytherins lessons.

Draco and Blaise's lessons had also taught him, you should never be caught unaware who someone is. They had only meant in high society, but Harry was determined to apply this to everyone. When you know who everyone is and what their intentions against you may be, you are better prepared to defend yourself in any way possible. And it seemed that Kyouya’s acquaintances, as he like to call them, were slowly squirming their way into the man’s heart. Harry wasn’t about to be caught unaware about the man’s friends either. In the file, there were basic profiles on all Kyouya’s friends as well.

Second-year, Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya’s closest friend. Third years, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Lastly first years Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka.

Interestingly enough, some of his personal bodyguards -he was forced to employ a team of them after an unfortunate incident where the Wizengamot decided to send a couple of wizards to ‘convince’ him to return to Britain- were related to Haninozuka and Morinozuka.

Hayato Haninozuka and Toba Morinozuka were part of his muggle bodyguard team. Hayato was the leader of the muggle guards and was aware of magic. The Haninozukas are from a long line of squibs. The Haninozukas and Morinozukas had a magically enforced master-servant bond which forced the members of the Morinozuka clan to bond themselves to a member of the Haninozuka clan for life. Even though they were no longer magical lines, they still followed the tradition that quite likely was innately enforced my magic.

The other members of his muggle squad are Ryo, Daiki, Yuka, and Kosei, all trained at the main Haninozuka dojo and with the Japanese National Guard. They were all nice people and he was quite happy to be able to get to know them all even if he hated having to employ bodyguards in the first place.

Of course, Harry also had his magical bodyguards. The team leader’s name is Sora Ito. His team consists of two wizards from France's hit team, Jean and Adrien, a witch from Holland's defence brigade, Kimberly, and a wizard from China's armed forces, Li Wei. All were trained in their own countries. When their countries started to abuse them, they created an international security group. Ito's team was one of the only long-term hire teams in the company, and the only one with a Japanese member.

They were all very nice to Harry. Much more friendly than his assistant. Though he couldn’t blame Tetsuya, the man was formal in nature. Harry was able to get him to relax a bit but not to the level of the guards.

Closing the file and leaning back in his chair, Harry pulled his legs up to his chest. He had already gone through the information in the file twice and retrieved anything of use from it. There was no point in looking at it anymore, he only had another ten minutes until he had to leave to meet his Uncle anyways. Not enough time to start anything productive.

Harry smiled as he thought back to Draco and Blaise’s trip to visit him. He was at the beginning of his immersion training in Japanese and he was banned from speaking English. His friends had been forced to listen to him struggle through the language while using translation charms. Draco even had the gall to laugh at his pain. The little shit.

\-----

"Potter. You're not dead yet. What a surprise. I thought that surely you would have fallen flat on your face by this point and be begging me to come save you." Draco announced as Harry walked into his private meeting room in the house.

"Please go slow. Japanese is hard." Harry tried to get out cringing at how the translation spell had used harder words for him to understand rather than the simpler dumbed down version that was usually spoken to him out of pity.

Draco burst into laughter at the sour look on Harry's face. Clinging onto Blaise, almost in tears, Draco said, "Harry no speak Japanese. Poor Harry. Does Harry need Draco and Blaise? Harry no get Draco and Blaise cause Harry an idiot."

"Quiet." Harry said glaring. If only looks could kill. He didn’t even know how to curse in Japanese, and he doubted his tutors would ever teach him. Maybe he should get one of the guards to teach him.

Draco wheezed out his last bit of laughter as Blaise decided to take pity on him and continue the conversation before Harry really got mad.

"How are you holding up? Need anything from us." Blaise said slowly.

Harry sighed. "I'm okay. Kept busy. Thankful for that. Learning quickly."

Blaise nodded.

Draco had quieted down, trying to catch his breath.

"It's only been a week. Don't be discouraged. You're doing well." Blaise said with a comforting smile.

Harry nodded. "Writing is very hard. Still confused. Even if everything written in Japanese."

"Everything is written in Japanese." Draco corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Potter." Draco said. "I could just keep this lovely care package I brought with me."

“I no say things.” Harry muttered under his breath.

Blaise rolled his eyes this time at Draco and Harry's antics. Opening the bag lying by his seat, Blaise pulled out a brown paper box tied with string.

"Everyone put something in for you." Blaise said handing the box to Harry.

Harry paused, shocked at the idea that his friends would even think to do something like this, then took the box once he saw Draco motion for him to hurry up and open it.

Pulling on the string the box enlarged and opened on its own. Looking inside Harry saw some of his favorite Honeydukes candies, along with a couple of the twins' latest inventions, some potions, a radish sculpture of a star, a couple of books on alchemy, some treacle tarts, and a bunch of letters.

Harry felt his heart warm at the thought that his friends must have put into this gift. Trusting was not something that came easy to Harry, but he was slowly beginning to trust that his friends actually cared for him. How he wanted to believe it.

"Thank you."

Draco smiled, "Idiot. Of course we care. Now, let's eat something. I'm famished."

Harry looked confused.

"Hungry." Draco explained.

Nodding Harry got up and motioned for them to follow him to the dining room.

\-----

The next time Draco and Blaise had visited his Japanese had improved drastically and some of the bodyguards had taught him Japanese swears so he was able to proficiently curse the idiotic blonde he called a friend to the point where Blaise was in tears on the floor.

Looking over to his phone as it chimed to inform him that he had 5 minutes to get to his uncle’s office, Harry sighed. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Harry pushed his chair away from his desk and started the walk to his uncle’s office.

Upon his arrival, Harry waited until the clock was exactly 1 pm then promptly knocked waiting for confirmation to enter. After properly greeting his Uncle as Japanese tradition required, he sat in the chair left in front of his uncle’s desk.

“As you have already been informed, you will be attending Ouran Academy starting next week. At school, the Ootori family is expected to act with a certain decorum. I expect you to be on your best behaviour as this is your first entrance into high society in the muggle world. Should you have any troubles you are to inform Kyouya immediately. While I understand your grades may not be up to standard immediately, I expect all work to be completed to the best of your capabilities. Your tutors will continue to work with you until you are at the top of your class. Should they inform me that you are performing in class under your abilities, your visits to friends will be limited. If you wish to properly run the Potter Corporation, you need to best. It is expected of someone of your standing. Do you understand?”

Harry held back a sigh as he replied. “Yes, Ojisan.”

Mr. Ootori nodded, satisfied with Harry’s reply. “Your assistant will schedule a fitting for your uniform before your first day. You will be riding to school with Kyouya. He has been instructed to show you around and help you throughout the first week. Should you need anything from me contact my assistant. You are dismissed.”

Harry got up and bowed before quickly leaving the room. Mr. Ootori didn’t like people who wasted his time.

Letting out a breath once the door was closed, he made his way back to his room. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he made his way down the corridors.

Pulling it out he saw a notification from Tetsuya letting him know that his fitting was scheduled for the next day at 3 pm. Sending a quick confirmation text off, he sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Harry jolted as he felt a grip on his arm. Looking towards to person he saw Daiki smiling.

“You might want to watch where you’re going, little lord. Falling down the stairs while looking at your phone would be an embarrassing way to go.”

Harry looked in front of him and was shocked to see the stairs in front of him. He hadn’t even noticed. He must need some sleep.

“Thanks for that Daiki,” Harry said with a smile. His guards really were the sweetest. Even though they kept themselves concealed most of the time, it was always nice to talk to them. “How’s your family doing by the way?”

“They're great. This job pays quite well and I’m working less hours than I used to so I got my wife a lovely necklace the other day and we went to the movies. She was very happy with me after that.” Daiki replied with a coy smirk hinting that she rewarded him with something not mentioned in polite conversation.

“That’s good to hear.”

“You on the other hand looked quite depressed their little lord. Tell ol’ Daiki what’s going on.”

Harry chuckled. “Just worrying about my entry into school. Though my tutors are sure I’ll be able to keep up, I’m a bit hesitant. It’s been a while since I went to school. I’m not too sure about all this ‘making connections’ thing either. And even if I’ve seen Kyouya around and we’ve talked a couple of times, I wouldn’t call us anything more than tentative acquaintances. I’m not sure what to think of all this.”

Daiki ruffled Harry’s hair and smiled. “You’ll be fine kiddo. If what you’ve told me is right, no one here actually has any control of you, and you have a way out if need be. There’s no need to worry about things you can’t control. Just go with the flow of things and do your best. You have some good friends in those English boys who come to visit you. Trust in them and trust in yourself.”

Harry relaxed considerably after Daiki’s mini-pep talk. The guys in his team were good. He had no doubt that Li Wei who was his magical guard currently would check on him the moment he arrived in his rooms. Even though the two teams knew about each other the magical guards were required to be under constant illusions unless he was going into a crowded area where extra personnel was needed.

Once they arrived at his door, Daiki gave Harry one last pat on the back and said, “Keep on smiling kid. You’re doing fine.”

With a smile and a nod, Harry entered his rooms letting the door linger open, so Li Wei was able to enter as well.

Immediately dropping the charm once she entered, Li Wei pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry stiffened, before slowly relaxing. Li Wei had decided that Harry was her ‘little bear’ soon after their first meeting. She took on the role of Harry’s mother and was always complaining that he didn’t give her enough hugs. Due to the intense training that she went through Li Wei was unable to have any children of her own. Once she got assigned as Harry’s guard, she decided she was adopting him as her own. Harry, of course, had no say in it, but he couldn’t say he was all that upset with the situation.

“You’re amazing little bear.” Li Wei whispered in Chinese.

Harry let his arms wrap around Li Wei and he relaxed more into her arms. He imagined this must be what a mother’s embrace felt like.

Li Wei continued in Japanese. “You’ve accomplished more in your short time here on Earth than most people. Don’t let other opinions make you think less of yourself.”

Harry nodded, not willing to speak quite yet.

A calm silence washed over the room.

“You do know I’m actually nineteen mentally,” Harry said as he pushed away from the embrace.

Li Wei laughed. “Little bear, you’ve experienced more than most people. I have no doubt you’d be fine by yourself. But you deserve the childhood you never got. You’ve been given this chance, take it.”

Harry nodded, looking up at her with a smile. “Thank you for everything. You guys do know that you do so much more than necessary, right?”

“And we’d do even more if you’d let us, little bear.” Li Wei said with a smile. “Now, you need to get some food in you. You’re too small. Go eat.”

Harry smiled and nodded, knowing better to argue with the mama bear that was Li Wei. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read through this since I wrote it so sorry for mistakes... 
> 
> No clue when I'll update again so hope you enjoyed.


End file.
